Style Collection
by DrakSakumaSama
Summary: Varias hsitorias cortas centradas en Stan y Kyle Yaoi/shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

**DESESPERACIÓN**

Estoy harto de tener que escucharte hablar de la misma historia. Del mismo tema día a día, mes tras mes; todos estos años.

Mi incrédula fe infantil me hacía creer que si te brindaba todo mi tiempo y espacio, tú, algún día vendrías a mí, dándote cuenta de lo mucho que yo te amaba. Más que aquella estúpida a la que vienes persiguiendo fielmente.

Traté de ser tu apoyo, tu confidente, aquella persona que pudiera cuidarte especialmente, delicadamente de forma exclusiva. Me sentía especial cuando venías corriendo a mí tras haber peleado o roto con ella. Era como decir "te gané Wendy".

Porque era yo quien te consolaba, quien te sonreía, quien conocía tus puños impotentes de frustración. Sin embargo jamás he podido ser más que tu mejor amigo.

Por ello he querido culparte mi querido Stan.

Por ti me olvidé del hecho de verme como el único perdedor sin pareja, de que él culón de Cartman me llame "maricón" hasta el cansancio, de afrontar que la persona en la que me fijé fuese un hombre. ¿No debería sentirme extraño por ello? Sin embargo vengo aceptándolo asi de simple.

Hasta hoy.

-gracias Kyle-te tallas los ojos con las palmas de tus manos, suspiras-siempre he podido contar contigo en estos momentos-sonríes.

-para eso somos los amigos-respondo de manera igual. Te acompaño hasta la puerta de mi casa tras otras 3 horas de hablar "Wendy no me…..pendejada y media más"-Stan-te llamó antes de que abras la puerta-lo del domingo…¿sigue en pie, no?-

Y como si no recordases (quiero pensar) me contestas con un "lo siento, ¿podemos posponerlo? Quiero llevarle algo a Wendy ese día, ya sabes, reconciliar las cosas y eso" .

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué de nuevo?

Te observo con una sonrisa marcada en mis labios

-por favor, Kyle, te lo pido-¿pides? Siempre me pides. ¡Acabo de escucharte por millonésima vez tus jodidos problemas con la puta de Wendy! ¡¿y no puedes venir conmigo el único día del fin de semana que tenemos?!

-esta bien-respondo inconscientemente-ya será-

-gracias. Nos vemos Kyle-te despides al cerrar a puerta.

Querido Stan, solo a veces quisiera alguien me separase de ti por instantes. Que experimentases lo que se siente estar separado de alguien tan importante para uno, como si te robasen. Que sufras la desesperación que poseo. Solo a veces.

Porque aún no tengo el valor para decirte me estas rompiendo a pedazos.

**Notas**: es mi primer intento de algo de SP, asi que espero sea de su agrado. Los veré en la parte n.- 2 Grax!!


	2. Princesa

**Princesa**

-no, espera-se quejó Kyle mientras forcejeaba por no ceder se brazo.

-deja de portarte como una niñita-le contestó Stan quien seguía tirando del pelirrojo-¿acaso es la primera vez que...-

-¡cállate!-ordenó Kyle sin dejar que el otro terminara; ahora sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas mientras evitaba ver directamente aquel par de ojos azules-déjame, así estoy bien-dijo

Stan resopló, soltándole al fin-Kyle, no es nada de que avergonzarte, a cualquiera le pasa-pero sabía bien que el otro no admitiría algo, bueno….-mira tu pierna-

-¡ya lo sé!-Kyle tomó su mochila que aún seguía en el suelo, luego se recordó que en esas condiciones no podría caminar de regreso a casa, y sí; la gente le verían con ese andar raro que encima le causaba dolor. Y la idea de Stan le causaría aún MÁS vergüenza.

-anda-insistió el pelinegro de nuevo, ofreciéndole su mano.

-nos van a ver-refutó Kyle ya más tranquilo-además si Cartman nos ve, solo le damos una excusa para venir a decir que somos unas maricas de nuevo.-Stan se daba por rendido; no habría forma en que aquel pelirrojo se dejase ser llevado de la mano.

-esta bien-dijo-si dices que no-pero inesperadamente se volvió a girar; tomando a Kyle entre los brazos y elevándolo.

-¡hey!, ¡¿qué crees qué haces?!-al soltar ese grito, provocó algunos curiosos voltearan a verlos-¡Stan, dijiste no lo harías!-regañó levemente sonrojado al notar las miradas sobre sí.

-y eso hice, nada de ir de manos-sonrió Stan acomodándolo-vámonos-dicho eso apresuró el paso, dejando atrás la vista de la escuela.

En el camino, Kyle tuvo que admitir que llevado de esa forma, la pierna no era un estorbo. Pero dios, ¿por qué de todas las personas y todos los días del mundo justo tenía que torcerse su tobillo derecho en clase de deportes? Y encima se sentía tratado como una….como una de esas princesas de cuentos. Sí, las pobres e indefensas tipas que siempre tenían a su príncipe para que las llevasen en brazos.

Con cuidado, miró a Stan quien no tenía ningún problema llevándolo. Claro, él era el que tomaba el papel masculino con esa posecita; pero ahí estaban y tenía que agradecerle la ayuda después.

-llegamos-anunció el pelinegro, dejando al otro tocar tierra firme de nuevo-¿qué tal tu pierna?-preguntó.

-bien, oye…este…gra--y fue cuando Stan se había inclinado, levantando el gorro verde con ambas manos y presionando sus labios sobre la frente de Kyle quien al sentir ese roce solo se quedó ahí parado.

¿¡Pero qué demonios había sido eso!?...Acaso era…

Al separarse, Kyle al fin pudo soltar lo único se le venía a la mente, lo cual fue desear ocultar su rostro y reclamar un sonoro ¡¡STAN!!

-hum, ¿no eso lo que hacen después de ayudar a la princesa?-sonrió el ojiazul divertido por la reacción del otro, así que no era mala idea molestarle de nuevo-el príncipe, ya sabes, nos vemos-se despidió dejando un rostro que competía con el color pelirrojo de ciertos rizos.

-¡¡entonces más te vale venir por mi mañana temprano!!-fue lo último que se escuchó gritar desde la casa de los Broflovski antes de cerrarse de un portazo. Ciertamente, el que se hubiese lastimado tenía algo de bueno y eso jamás lo admitiría.

**NOTAS: Grax x los r/r, aquí esta el n.- 2 y espero estar haciéndolo bien después de siglos de no escribir. XD Me siento oxidada, en fin, ya cn los finales a punto de terminar tendré más tiempo para actualizar.**


	3. Todo lo que necesito

**Todo lo que necesito**

Tener a alguien cercano a ti es reconfortante.

Alguien que no necesite de muchas explicaciones para entenderte es agradable.

Cuando sientas que todo esta mal y alguien te brinde todo de si para reconfortarte, es cálido.

Una amistad que haya durado tantos años era algo de gran importancia para Stan Marsh.

Pero había algo aún más vital que todo lo anterior.

Lo único que había necesitado todos esos años de vida era a Kyle Broflovski.

""""""

-¿qué dices?-sus jóvenes ojos no lo creían esta vez. Siempre había roto y regresado, pero esto era…definitivamente un Adiós.-¿Stan?-llamó ella aún sobre la cama. La luz estaba apagada.

-lo siento-fue todo lo que pudo decir él mientras se dirigía fuera de la habitación.

-¡espera!-le detuvo Wendy tratando de no soltarse a hacer alguna estupidez, pero igual era inútil. Algo dentro de ella siempre le había dado ese sentimiento que aquel pelinegro jamás le había pertenecido. Simplemente alguien se le adelantó.

Lo último que se escuchó fue la puerta cerrándose

""""""""""""""""

Stan estaba acostado sobre su cama, con un brazo apoyado sobre su frente mientras su mirada se perdía en su interior. Solo hacía poco había comprendido de donde venían tantos golpes mentales; ya con cada escena de recuerdos, la cara de Kyle aparecía certera como un golpe al estómago.

Todo comenzó porque a su mejor amigo se le había ocurrido admitir públicamente que era gay. Es decir, eso hubiera estado bien si…solo él se hubiera enterado; podría haberlo guardado como un secreto entre amigos y todo, porque si los demás se enteraban seguramente el pelirrojo sería victima de muchas ofensas y bromas

Pero nada de eso había sido así; al contrario, era como si todos esperaban Kyle lo dijera para que este comenzara a tener pretendientes por todo el jodido pueblo. ¿Qué era eso?, un…un…¿"Amamos a Kyle" colectivo? Ahora resultaba que todos "conocían" a Kyle, todos "siempre" se habían fijado en Kyle, todos querían tener "algo" con Kyle.

-solo yo-se dijo a si mismo cerrando los ojos-mierda-

""""""""""""""

Otro día más en la escuela. Bueno, y con las pocas cosas interesantes que pasaban en South Park, los nuevos hits de Kyle Broflovski era la noticia del día.

Primero se escucharon los rumores sobre que Clyde y Kyle habían tenido algo más que un beso en la fiesta en casa de Bebe, luego sobre la supuesta escena de Kenny montándosela con el pelirrojo en el Laboratorio de Biología, oh…¿o había sido Craig? No, era…ese chico de último año.

Cosas como esas eran ya cosa común. Ahora cualquier chico parecía poder tener una oportunidad ¿cierto?

-¡hey!-un zapé fue lo que despertó al de ojos azules de su enmismamiento-te estoy hablando, hombre-un molesto Kyle le veía fijamente-tu fuiste el que e pregunto si era cierto, y te dije que no mientras ibas y te perdías en no se donde-

-ah, lo siento-Stan le dio un empujón a seña de que estaba de acuerdo-entonces tu y ese…ese cerro con cara de cagada no tiene nada que ver-

-Claro que no-rectificó el oji verde-si se lo digo a mi mejor amigo, es porque es verdad-sonrió.

El mejor amigo, eso era y siempre sería. Cayendo el peso sobre los hombros de Stan, ser honesto ya no era tan importante.

-vas a dejarme solo a este paso-bromeó el chico del gorro azul, sabiendo que había algo de cierto en eso.

-para nada, tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo, Stan-respondió Kyle tranquilamente-si tu me hubieses rechazado cuando te dije era gay, eso me hubiera detenido definitivamente a decirlo al resto-ahora la mirada de Stan tenía una mezcla de arrepentimiento. Debería ser sencillo decirle que al fin se daba cuenta sobre sus sentimientos hacia él, que quería pasar de ser ese "mejor amigo de toda la vida", de sus celos al verle con otros. Entonces…¿por qué estaba ahí sonriendo estúpidamente como un perdedor?

Porque hasta hoy se daba cuenta de que lo único que quería era a Kyle para sí, aún si es de manera egoísta; Stan se sentía el único con derecho de estar junto al pelirrojo.

"""""""""""

-Stan-

-sí…cuídense-los ojos azules de Stan observaban a Kyle alejarse con quien era su nueva pareja, cosa que aún no podía admitir, pero pasase lo que pasase; a quien eligiese "él".

Lo único que necesitaba de la vida era a Kyle Broflovski. De la forma en que fuese, jamás le dejaría irse lejos; al menos se permitiría ese deseo egoísta.

**Notas: Acá yo de nuevo con otra historia, y cierto, Stan debe surfir tmbn. Bien, tmbn estoy trabajando en un Creek, asi que sigan leyendo y agradezco sus r/r**


	4. Medicina

**Medicina**

Si había algo peor que enfermarse y tomar medicinas, era enfermarse, tomar medicinas y tener una madre como la de Kyle. Sí, era definitivo.

-¡al menos podrías traerme una revista o algo antes de que muera de aburrimiento!-insistió Kyle gritando desde su habitación. Jodido resfriado, un poco de fiebre y lagrimeo y su madre tenía que tratarlo como si tuviese malaria o algo por él estilo.

Vamos, no podía ver TV porque podría dañarle la visión, no podía tomar abrir la ventana porque se podría agravar y terminar con pulmonía, no podía usar el móvil porque las ondas le podrían causar un efecto secundario a su sistema. El mundo podría matarlo solo por verle.

-mamá-comenzó el pelirrojo cuando su señora madre entraba a su habitación para tomarle la temperatura-podía haber ido a la escuela, siempre hace un frio del carajo en este pueblo y no ha matado a nadie…ehm, excepto Kenny…pero, al menos podría haberle hablado a Stan-

-¿y para qué lo llamas?-interrumpió su madre con ceño molesto-no es que el vaya a matarse por un día que no estés-madres, ¿qué demonios van a entender ellas? Para Kyle era vital estar en la escuela, y no por ser un buen alumno; sino porque…bueno….sí, honestamente él iba por Stan. Aquel chico siempre le animaba los días, se comprendían en varios sentidos, era su cómplice cuando había que poder en su lugar al culo gordo pro nazi de Cartman. ´

También sabía Stan no saldría corriendo histéricamente de la escuela para saber que le había sucedió, aunque no estaría mal. Eran raras las veces que no estaban juntos.

-amor, pasados quince minutos te tomas otra toma del jarabe, no del azul; del rojo-le ordenó

-sííí-contestó lánguidamente. Sí; prefería mil veces estar en la escuela con Stan que estar en casa con su madre. Una vez solo de nuevo, observó el reloj de mesa que marcaba las dos quince de la tarde, lo cual significaba las clases habían acabado hacía poco.

Dio un largo suspiro, pasó su mano por sus cabellos desordenados. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir (tratar) y esperar el resfriado se fuese, que Stan viniese o pedir un cambio maternal. Pocos segundos le tomó pensar esto cuando la voz de su madre volvió a hacer presencia y esta vez; de manera útil.

-¡Kyle, Stan vino a verte!-el chico pelirrojo se levanto de un saltó de a cama con la boca semi abierta; eso había sido un deseo rápido.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando pasar un apresurado Stan que cerró la puerta con un golpe seco.

-Kyle-le llamó el peli negro que apoyaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-hey-saludó-eso fue rápido, ¿te trajo alguien?-preguntó al ver el corto tiempo que hizo de la escuela a su casa-siéntate-Stan obedeció y tomó asiento en la cama cerca de él; una vez normalizado giró a ver fijamente a su amigo quien se sentía algo nervioso al verse inspeccionado .

-¿por qué no viniste hoy a la escuela?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-refriado y mi madre declaró estado de emergencia-contestó Kyle señalando tres frascos de jarabe, un termómetro y una caja de toallitas húmedas a su lado derecho-estoy al borde del aburrimiento-Stan comprendía; la señora Broflovski era todo un caso cuando se trataba de cuidar a su hijo.

-pensé era algo más grave y no te ves tan mal-respondió Stan-el día fue una mierda sin ti; ¡el hastió total!, no creo te hayas perdido de mucho; solo la clase de Biología cuando…-mientras el pelinegro seguía hablando, Kyle se iba sintiendo mejor en ánimos. Esto era lo que necesitaba. A propósito, era imaginación del pelirrojo, ¿o dentro de toda la charla había muchos "seguro te habrías reído Kyle…pensé dirías algo así Kyle….les dije tenías uno igual en casa Kyle"?

Una vez terminado el relato con "salí corriendo, pero Craig no quería llevarme en su auto y le tomé la bicicleta a Butters, bueno, dudo la extrañé mucho", Stan le dijo ya tenía que irse.

-mañana seguro voy, un día más aquí sería el joder de mi vida-sonrió Kyle, pero cuando el otro estaba girando la perilla de la puerta, él había solado un rotundo "¡OH, MIERDA!".

-¿qué pasa?-

-mierda, mierda, mierda, tenía que tomar la jodida cosa roja-decía Kyle tomando las botellas y buscando la correcta.

-¿es esta?-preguntó Stan pasándole un frasquito ámbar con la etiqueta color rosa, pero cuando el otro chico la tuvo en sus manos puso un gesto de total asco-¿tan mal sabe? ¿de qué es?-

-cereza-pronunció el pelirrojo-detesto ese sabor-aquel comentario causo gracia en el pelinegro quien pensó que las mejillas rojas a causa de la fiebre en el otro tenían el color de esa frutilla.

-déjamelo a mi entonces-dijo Stan arrebatándole el frasquito y destapándolo; a continuación se reclinó sobre Kyle quien se hecho atrás en un acto reflejo al tener un cuerpo encima del suyo; los dedos de Stan sujetaron su barbilla; halándolo para que abriera la boca.

-bebe-le ordenó Stan mientras dejaba caer el liquido color rojo que por su consistencia se derramaba lentamente dentro de la boca de Kyle quien trató de quitarse al sentir el sabor-no te muevas-esta vez el pelinegro tuvo que hacer usó de su peso para impedir la huida.

Lo único que le quedaba a Kyle era beber lo que Stan le daba, quien le veía con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Rayos….¡no recordaba la toma fuese tan grande!

-listo-dijo el pelinegro quitándose de encima.

-te pasast..-no antes de poder hablar, la lengua de Stan había delineado la comisura de la boca de Kyle-¡¿eh?!...¡¿qué..?!-

-se quedó algo del jarabe-respondió simplemente el chico, luego añadió quizá para si mismo-a mi si me gusta la cereza-girando hacía donde ahora un muy sorprendido y rojo Kyle trataba de hablar-entonces te veré mañana y si necesitas tomarte eso de nuevo mañana, llévalo a la escuela. Te ayudaré de nuevo-dicho eso salió de la habitación.

Una vez los pasos hubieron desaparecido, Kyle presionó con sus dedos sobre donde antes estaba húmedo. Recordando el peso del cuerpo de Stan sobre el suyo, su mano sujetándole, viéndole tan de cerca mientras él bebía lo que le derramaban en la boca.

Ahora que lo pensaba.

Estar enfermo y tener una madre como la suya era ya malo, pero estar enfermo y recibir la medicina de Stan era algo que tenía buen sabor.

Así que deliberadamente tomó aquel frasco con etiqueta rosa y lo guardo en la mochila. Definitivamente iría a la escuela mañana.

**Notas: Grax x seguirme leyendo y dejando sus r/r. Esta vez tardé porq me fui de viaje, pero ya estoy de regreso.**

**Hikari Zaoldyeck****: también amo el fiction, y tienes razón; la sección al español esta menos actualizada que al inglés. Y con respecto al Creek, será algo corto, pero lo subiré en cuanto lo tenga completo. Espero para julio ya este.**

**Akagi.Kuruta****: Lo mismo diré XD, el Creek andará ya por Julio, espero me tengan paciencia jeje. Lo sé, siento Stan debe pagar x andar tanto cn Wendy o**

**Fairy Luna****: bueno, soy nueva aquí, aunque solía escribir en otro lado. Bien, el Bunny y Creek serán creados posteriormente, más nunca olvidados. Eso segura! Mi mente tiene ya muchas ideas, lo que requiero es tiempo. Asi que en estas vacas daré lo mejor por adelantar. **


	5. Boda

**BODA**

El día que más temía al fin le había alcanzado.

Tan pronto que esos pasados años ahora parecían apenas decimales de una gran fracción de tiempo. Pero ahí estaba. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía; podría ser miedo, esperanza, masoquismo, lealtad, amistad….amor. Stan.

Sea lo que fuese, se estaba mordiendo los labios y resistiendo.

La novia estaba hermosa con el blanco contrastando sus negros cabellos recogidos en una coleta, y adornado de detalles florales. Y él novio; estaba realmente esplendido; el traje negro portado con tal masculinidad.

Ella tenía la mirada nublada de la alegría y nervios, mientras él se mostraba serio y firme, y es que eso debe hacer el novio (futuro esposo) Mostrar tranquilidad para su bella novia. Pero solo dos personas dentro de la iglesia sabían eso era erróneo. Fuera de la comprensión de muchos.

Esta hermosa boda era tan burda como las felicitaciones.

"_Por favor, no me mires. No provoques haga algo inútil"_

"_Por favor, mírame. Dame algo que me diga no es cierto."_

Solo Stan y Kyle sabían que desde hacía años ambos habían comenzado a salir, a ser pareja, a rozar terrenos tan etiquetados y placenteros. El amor que se tenían siempre fue un secreto para el resto ya que todos los habían conocido como los mejores amigos del mundo, sin embargo ellos albergaban la esperanza de estar juntos por siempre con cada beso y entrega mutua.

Lamentablemente las personas a veces somos tan idiotas que rompemos lo que más amamos por miedo a otros. La boda de Stanley Marsh y Wendy Testaburger. Tanto fue el miedo a ser mal visto, tanta su incredulidad que cuando puedo percatarse de su error; ya estaba frente al altar, colocando el anillo de compromiso en la mano errónea; …..con la persona correcta alejado de sí en la fila delantera.

Las campanas resonaron estrepitada mente.

"_Por favor, no me mires. Ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto; ahora eres… un hombre casado"_

"_Por favor, mírame; dime que aún hay una salida"_

La tarde dio paso a la noche, donde los familiares y amigos celebraban a la pareja. Los regalos se apilaban junto con los buenos deseos.

-¡ya era hora, esos años de primaria no tenían que haber sido en vano!-tonterías

-siempre estuve segura esos dos terminarían juntos-mentiras

-ahora esperen la Luna de Miel jajaja-pésimas bromas.

Kyle estaba sentado con Clyde y Tweek mientras bebía del champagne de su copa.

-voy al baño, ya vuelvo-dijo parándose de su lugar

-¡gah! Claro, pero regresa pronto, Kyle…-le dijo el rubio. Pero no era al baño donde iba; al contrario, iba hasta los jardines para tratar de ubicarse a si mismo. Es más, podría irse justo ahora; sin explicaciones, solo huir lejos sin volver la mirada.

-eso suena bien-se dijo a si mismo.

-¿no piensas huir, cierto?-escuchó aquella voz preguntarle detrás de si con obvia preocupación.

-no lo sé, tu ya lo hiciste-recalcó Kyle viéndole por fin a los ojos. Demonios; ese par de ojos azules ¡jamás creyó verlos tan hermosos!

-Kyle, no me has dirigido la palabra ni la mirada en todo el día-no era una pregunta y afirmando más este hecho, el pelirrojo esquivó la mirada hacía otro lado-Kyle-el pelinegro se acercó hasta el otro para abrazarlo, pero este le rechazo con energías-¡Kyle, detente!-le decía mientras forcejeaban.

"_Por favor, no me mires, no quieras hundirme más en ti"_

"_Por favor, mírame, no me alejes más de ti"_

-¡respóndeme, dime algo, Kyle!-aunque estuvieran en la parte trasera si seguían subiendo el volumen seguro todos vendrían. ¡Qué más daba!.

-¡no, ya déjame, no quiero verte!-

-¡no es cierto, esto es tan duro para ti como para mí!-

-¡¿tu qué sabes?! Anda, trata de verme casarme con alguien a quien no amo mientras tu te desmoronas-de repente la fuerza comenzó a disminuir pues Kyle ya no aguantaba más-¡¿dime qué serviría que ahora saltase yo a decir que te amo más que ella?! Para qué intenten patearme el culo por ser un maricón!?-

-¡yo también lo soy!-Stan tiró de él pelirrojo para aprisionarlo en un abrazo-¡Maldición! Yo…debí haber sido directo, yo…¡¡Puta madre, lo lamento tanto Kyle!!, créeme-claro que lo hacía. Stan creía que si en algún momento Kyle le hubiese dirigido la mirada hacía unas horas él hubiera….huido junto con él.

Que inocente.

Esperar que te rescaten cuando también alguien espera le rescates.

-esta bien-respondió Kyle con una voz cansada-comprendo-estrujo sus manos contra la espalda de su chico (¿su?) Hay cosas que simplemente ya no podemos regresarlas; ambos sabían lo que implicaba. Stan y Wendy se quedarían en South Park; nada de eso era conveniente para ambos.

Kyle simplemente no permitiría ser el declive de Stan. Y Stan jamás permitiría que Kyle sufriese más. Ya no eran unos niños, ni adolescentes; desde hacía mucho enfrentaban esa parte de la adultez. La más detestable de ella.

-te estarán esperando-comentó el pelirrojo, pero fue el de ojos azules quien le retuvo de nuevo.

-una vez más-le dijo Stan sonriéndole a lo que el otro le correspondió con un beso, él último de ahora en adelante. Por eso es que era tan importante ese momento. Stan deslizó sus manos por los costados del cuerpo de Kyle mientras lo frotaba con ansiosa desesperación mientras unas manos le tomaban por los cabellos.

Profundizando más el beso, queriendo robarse todo lo que pudiera palpar. Una última vez

-adiós-

-sí, adiós-Stan desapareció tras los árboles y macetas, dejándole marcharse de la fiesta. Dos personas que se aman donde es imposible es una ridiculez; claro puedes forzarlo, sin embargo hacer algo así solo traería una angustia insoportable para ambos que se rompería al final. ¿Valía la pena perderlo todo así?

Por eso Kyle se marchaba; si aún quedaba algo que rescatar era el lazo de años forjados.

Quizá más adelante.

**Notas: No se que me dio, al menos si Kyle va a sufrir, que Stan lo haga por igual, no?**

**Me alegra les haya gustado.**

**FalseMoon:**** jejeje, se lees x curiosidad jeje, pero me alegra dejes tus comentarios, sabes valen muchouuuu. **

**Eme****: Grax again, y espero los demás cortos tmbn sean de tu agrado.**

**Hikari Zaoldyeck****: tienes razón, al menos en "Imaginationland" no podía evitar pensar Cartman tenía más ideas con Kyle, aunque el Cartyle apenas me va gustando siento podría hacer buen triángulo con Stan.**

**Sanjixzoro-fan****: Gracias y espero sigas leyendo más nn**


	6. Medianoche

**MEDIANOCHE**

No debería

Pero pienso no debería pasar nada malo si trato de forzar un poco.

-Kyle, despierta-

Hace un pequeño gruñido-estoy despierto, ¿qué pasa?-

-es demasiado pronto para dormir-le digo, pues como todos los primeros viernes de cada mes; viene a pasar la noche a mi casa. Como su mejor amigo no debería, pero…-Kyle ¿estas escuchando?-

-que sí-pero su voz me dice todo lo contrario-que es muy no se…dormir-bosteza y se incorpora. Kyle usualmente duerme en el suelo con una bolsa de dormir, y solo hasta hoy esto me parece innecesario.

-hagamos algo-pasa una mano pro sus cabellos desordenados y voltea a verme con una cara que se me esta mandando mucho al carajo, pero se tiene que responderme bien.

-¿cómo qué?...son las…doce de la noche-a eso me refiero. Podrán pasar cien años y Kyle jamás podrá evitar su costumbre de dormirse temprano-si querías hacer algo, me hubieras dicho hacía cuatro horas antes-

-no tengo sueño-le respondo-juguemos Guitar Hero, la consola esta debajo de mi cama-

-Stan, no pienso jugar y cegarme los ojos a estas horas-

-entonces haz algo, no puedo dormir-en serio, no debería

-¿te canto?-bromea sonriéndome desde el suelo-no sé…no me encuentro en todos mis sentidos….ehm…¿hablar?-sugiere a lo que yo acepto con una gesto de mi cabeza-bueno….en primera-

-espera-le detengo-pásate a mi cama-Kyle parpadea como sin entenderme o probablemente porque jamás le había dicho eso en estos 15 años de conocernos-te vas a dormir si te dejo ahí-es mi tonta excusa, pero la acepta y se levanta.

Jamás pensé Kyle se viera….atractivo en sus ropas de dormir. Cuando éramos niños, siempre traía ese pijama d planetitas, cuando ahora solo lleva una delgada playera negra y unos short blancos que no llegan hasta sus rodillas. Joder, ¿cómo he permitido que Kyle duerma así? ¿Y cuándo también pasaban la noche Kenny y Cartman con nosotros? Bueno, de Cartman no puedo pasarme nada por la cabeza, pero Kenny…¡ese bisexual hormonal!

A mis ojos llegan visiones de todas esas veces que Kenny se colgaba del cuello de Kyle o le abrazaba por la cintura. No quisiera…

-Stan-la voz de Kyle me saca de mis enfermas ideas pre-sexuales de mi mejor amigo y cierto rubio. Me muevo para darle espacio en mi cama mientras él se acomoda bajo las sabanas.

-¿y porqué no puedes dormir?-me pregunta regresando a la charla-¿qué pasa?-ahora nota que tengo mi mirada clavada en su rostro.

-ya no tengo ganas de hablar-le digo

-¿eh? Entonces no me levantes de nuevo-con todas las intenciones de regresar a su lugar, le detengo por la muñeca.

-jamás dije que ya tuviera sueño, y…ya quédate aquí-sin hacer objeciones, Kyle acepta de buena gana y se vuelve a recostar. Puedo sentir el calor que proviene de su cuerpo y como va respirando-hey…¿te gusta Kenny?-Jesús, solo tu sabes porque me haces preguntar tanta idiotez.

-obvio, sino no sería su amigo-y por la que Kyle es tan inocente-solo que últimamente me siento más su juguete que otra cosa-volteo a verlo, acercándome ligeramente a él-se la pasa trayéndome de almohada personal, o peluche-no me causa ninguna gracia.

Sin darle tiempo, me coloco encima de él, aprisionándolo de las muñecas y sus piernas con las mías.

-¿y porqué lo dejas?-le preguntó-¿sabes, Kyle? Desde hace un cuanto de tiempo me he puesto a pensar que no debería dejar fueses de alguien más, soy tu mejor amigo, debería pertenecerme solo a mí-esperaba se asustase por mis acciones, quizá se molestase, sin embargo lo que veía, era un rostro tranquilo-no puedo dormir…por ti, en verdad-me exaspera lo que digo, asi que doy un bufido-siento debería marcarte con algo…-

Sonríe-Stan, eso se llama monopolizar el amor-sus dedos alcanzan mis cabellos que caen sobre su rostro, apenas dejando espacio entre ambos-a tu primera pregunta, puedo responderte que esperaba hiciera algo así-

-deja de burlarte-pero más que advertencia, estoy jugando

-es enserio. Tampoco planeo pertenecerle a alguien más-que charla tan extraña-Stan, ¿debo tomar esto como cel-no pienso dejarle satisfacerse con lo que va a decir, asi que lo beso de inmediato. No hay mejor forma de callarle que esta, pues el mismo me corresponde paseando su lengua entre mis labios. No se cuando finalmente le solté que siento sus brazos rodeando mi cuello.

¿Es esto lo que tanto espere?

-Stan-sí, lo és-si vas a marcarme como dijiste….ya es tarde-¿las dos de la mañana? No sentí fuese la gran cosa. Lo veo mientras sonríe y cedo.

-pero cuando lo haga, ten en cuenta-comienzo a decirle abrazándolo y forzándolo a pegarse a mí-tendrás que pasar más noches aquí-vuelvo a besarlo.

Kyle…-sí, también te amo-me dice, respondiendo por ambos, lo que yo venía creando desde años y lo que surgió tan naturalmente en mí. Lo único que quiero, es tenerlo.

No debería, pero realmente lo disfruto.

**NOTAS: WAAA!! Al fin actualizo tras un severo bloqueo creativo, bueno, el plan era hacerlo dulcemente diabético, pero no salió. Aún así, espero sea de su agrado. No hay nada más lindo que dormir con tu mejor amigo, na Stan??**


	7. Acuerdo

Si hay cosas que no debemos mover de su lugar es por algo. Y si te atreves, hazlo con cariño y no superficialmente.

-hazlo-dijo Kyle tras un poco de silencio-si quieres saberlo, hazlo-

Stan agachó la cabeza para apoyarla en una de sus manos-¿estas loco?-le preguntó tratando de bromear-eres mi mejor amigo, no te puedo hacer algo así-

-por eso, no hay nadie mejor que yo-Stan alzó la vista sin creer lo que estaba diciendo aquel chico frente a sí-si quieres aclarar tus dudas, hazlo conmigo-

Pero el problema principal, es que las dudas del peli negro eran sobre Kyle, ¿cómo debería ayudar eso? No es que no lo quisiera, pues ya había soñado con eso, lo había saboreado antes en escapes de la realidad, pero….¿pero qué?

-¿te parece?-Kyle ya estaba a su lado con esa mirada de amabilidad.

-…sí—bien-el pelirrojo se posición frente a el otro sobre sus piernas, le quitó el gorro azul y luego se acercó hasta su oreja donde comenzó a acariciarla con sus labios, sus manos buscaron la orilla del final de la playera de Stan para acariciar su pecho.

-tienes la piel muy fría-le susurró Kyle cuando se dedicó a acariciar el vientre el chico. Tomando más cercanía, comenzó a restregar el resto de su cuerpo, el de ojos azules no cabía bien en sí mismo, y lo único coherente que vino a su mente fue tratar de dejarse llevar.

Con torpeza alcanzó la parte baja de los pantalones de Kyle, deseando poder sentir más de aquel chico. Desabotono el pantalón, bajó el cierre y quedó la visión de la suave piel tornándose rojiza. Sus dedos se adentraron; causando un gemido de aquellos labios que estaban marcando su cuello con ácidas mordidas.

Probando más, deslizo la mezclilla hacia abajo donde comenzaban a verse el inicio de las piernas, causando una sed en su boca. ¿Por qué hacía eso?, se preguntó de momento.

"_Kyle…alguna vez….te has sentido atraído, ehm…sexualmente a…bueno…¿un hombre?"_

"_Mmmm…no sé, quizás. Supongo nos pasa de vez en cuando"_

"…_.Ah…pero deja de serlo si tu…sientes algo por él"_

"_no necesariamente, puede sean algo así como hermanos, primos o….amigos"_

"_¿Amigos?...jajaja, dudo Cartman o Butters sean mis opciones"_

"_¡Yack!"_

Pero Stan sabía no se refería a esos dos realmente. Se refería a su mejor amigo ahí presente. El también pensó era algo normal sentir eso por alguien tan cercano, pero involucrar palabras de amor y esas cosas eran pasar a otro nivel. Realmente sentía una aceleración con solo ver, sentir y percibir a Kyle; una oleada de emoción y excitación; como si quisiese abrazarlo y besarlo sin descanso.

Pero no quería algo así tan deprisa.

"_Quisiera aclarar mis dudas"_

"_¿por eso trataste de montársela a Kenny?"_

"…_.no lo hice, no me atrae Kenny de esa manera, pero…necesito saber que me sucede, esto ya no es normal"_

"_Stan….¿quieres hacerlo conmigo? Si necesitas alguien de confianza que lo guarde en secreto, puedes usarme"_

Stan se inclinó sobre Kyle ahora que había arrancado las prendas superiores y el pantalón. Ahora más que nunca su cabeza parecía pesada al paso que tocaba más de aquel cuerpo que tanto había ansiado.

Este gemía con algo de desesperación, apresando al de ojos azules con sus brazos.

-¿estas bien?-interrumpió el pelinegro al ver aquellas pupilas verdes temblar.

-..ah…sí, es solo que…estoy nervioso, Stan…-

"_Si es tan importante para ti, puedes usarme"_

"_¿Usarte? ¡Kyle, no eres una muñeca inflable!"_

"_A decir verdad…yo también siento curiosidad…quiero saber que se siente, tu también por lo que veo"_

"_Pero…"_

"…_es…solo una vez, podemos fingir nada paso después"_

Parecía sencillo. Ambos querían lo mismo, estaban siendo claros, había cierto permiso. En realidad parecía sencillos.

Un quejido salió de la boca de Kyle cuando su cuerpo al fin estaba descubierto. Al verlo así, Stan sintió una patada en el estómago que le impedía continuar hasta el final.

"_Seguiremos como siempre, te lo prometo"_

"…_."_

"_se que quieres, yo también, hazlo"_

"_no pareces tu diciendo eso"_

"_tómalo como…un acuerdo común entre ambos"_

Pero no. ¡Claro que las cosas no serían igual! Eso era tan solo una idea superficial y lo más probable es que algo desaparecería; se rompería y ya no podría repáralo. No se avergonzarían; es más; volverían a repetirlo, pero no era lo que querían.

-¿Stan?-

Lágrimas, pocas y pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de esos ojos.

-ya basta Kyle…dejémoslo aquí-

-¿te arrepientes?-preguntó el pelirrojo aún recostado-lo siento-

-no, pero una vez no me basta, y no quiero un acuerdo-ayudó al chico a levantarse y quedar frente a frente de nuevo-quiero algo real-

Kyle de algún modo entendió el significado de la última palabra-yo también-dijo, y esta vez se acercó al peli negro para abrazarlo-ya no creo haya más dudas-Stan correspondió su abrazo en una afirmación.

No eran capaces de romper esa parte de su relación tan sencillamente, si había que hacerlo, querían fuese correspondiendo sus sentimientos, sin tener que fingir al día siguiente.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo más estarán así juntos, solo que querían mantenerlo.

**NOTAS****: Ya otro capi, bueno…¿qué es esto? Dios, un momento de sensibilidad mía, mezclado con vivencias propias. Vaya complicación, en fin. Les agradezco sigan leyendo. Mi Creek anda en progreso aún, pero subiré el primer capi la semana que viene.**

**FALSEMOON: XD bien, la respuesta yo creoe s la 2 y lo sabes, supongo esto sería…algo arecido…creo**

**HIKARI ZAOLDYECK: Que bueno te gusto, y no creas, tengo un fic Original de 46 capis desde el 2005 q lo paré y mi bloqueo sigue y el colmo es que faltaba muy poco para terminarlo.**

**EME: lo sé, el "bisexual hormonal" tmbn causo risa, hasta a mi sis. Gracias x tu apoyo!**

**SANJIXSORO-FAN: Lo sé, causé trauma con lo de la boda, hasta a mi me dio cosa y soy la autora, bueno, soy malísima escribiendo cosas cursi, no, de plano no se me da. Siempre termino metiendo algo angst para cagar lo sweet XD**


End file.
